ELLA TIENE NOVIO
by carisma266
Summary: era un dia tranquilo, pero cierta chica tria una pequeña marca que delataba que tenia novio, por eso su amiga se encrgaria de averiguar quien era su novio, por no decirle la verdad.... kakasaku


Hola que tal pues otra vez ando por aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia espero que les guste.

Esta historia se me vino a la mente cuando andaba en mis vacaciones un día que no tenia nada que hacer se me vino la inspiración espero sea de su agrado

Cuídense mucho

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

sakura, te necesito- es la narración

"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamientos

Sakura, te necesito- es el dialogo

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ELLA TIENE NOVIO**

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, bueno si se podría decir tranquila por que cierta chica rubia se encontraba gritando como loca histérica- ya dime sakura con quien estas saliendo- no podía creer que su amiga le ocultaba algo tan importante-que no somos amigas- estaba muy indignada.

-Ino cálmate- la trataba de tranquilizarla- si somos amigas- si la consideraba su amiga pero no podía decirle su mayor secreto.

-Si se nota- la rubia ponía su cara de indignación-pero esta bien amiga- como toda mujer ofendida se retiraba de ahí.

-Pero que le pasa- estaba algo confundida-¿Por qué cree que salgo con alguien?- voltea a ver a su otra amiga.

-Cof cof cof- la chica tosió- pues no se sakura- la voltea a ver- tal vez será por aquel chupetón que tienes en tu cuello.

-¿Qué?- de inmediato sakura salio corriendo para dirigirse al baño, no tardo mucho en comprobar que su amiga le decía la verdad-ahora si me la va a pagar-estaba furiosa. Cosa que no le duro mucho el enojo si no todo lo contrario estaba sonrojada al haberse acordado de quien había sido el causante de la marca.

------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------

-Hay pero que impaciente eres- sakura no había llegado por completo a su casa y aquel hombre ya la estaba esperando- estoy muy cansada- sakura había tenido demasiado trabajo en el hospital- hay no espera kakashi- aquel peligris ya estaba besando en la parte de su cuello.

-Pero yo no estoy cansado- si que era muy impaciente y mas de tratarse de aquella mujer – además yo soy el que debería de enojarme- se defendía- no nos hemos visto en 3 días- se indignaba aquel peligris.

-

Hay si cuanto eh- le daba mucha risa al ver la cara de cachorrito que ponía- no me pongas esa cara que esta vez no va a funcionar- según esta vez quería ser fuerte pero siempre caía con esa carita.

-Pero cual carita- como todo genio sabía que ella no era capas de resistirse- pues para mi es mucho tiempo es como si hubiese sido 3 años- seguía besándola en la parte de su cuello.

-Hay pero si serás- si que era todo un dramático su novio-hay me mordiste- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- eso me dolió- se separo un poco de ella-es que quería probarte- si que aquel hombre era todo un casanova.

Y claro como todo casanova implementaba sus tácticas de seducción, ella era vulnerable a esas tácticas y como siempre caía en sus redes como una mosca en una telaraña.

---------------------------Fin del flash back------------------------------------------

-Ya basta Sakura de acordarme de eso- seguía totalmente roja- que voy hacer- estaba algo preocupada no podía llegar así al hospital por que sabia que cierta rubia histérica y de mal carácter la iba a interrogar y si no le decía nada era capas de mandarla a la sala de interrogaciones- a ya se con algo de maquillaje- en ese momento recodo aquellos tips que alguna vez había leído en una revista.

Después de 5 minutos de estar en baño decidió salir claro antes reviso que no había alguna marca-perdón hinata- se disculpo con su amiga

-No te preocupes sakura- le dio mucha risa ver a su amiga apenada- y bueno que te paso.

Sakura se puso nerviosa- bueno este hinata no es lo que párese- tenia que darle una buena explicación o decirle la verdad _"creo que no se me ocurre darte alguna excusa"_ no podía pensar en esos momentos _"como no se me ocurre alguna como las de kakashi"_ mientras ella pensaba su amiga solo la miraba- que te párese que mejor vallamos a tu casa- si iba a decirle la verdad no era el lugar indicado ,por que sabia que uno que otro Ninja que andaba por ahí iba a escuchar.

Así que a hinata no le quedo de otra que pagar e irse con su amiga

Mientras ellas iba a la gran mansión de su amiga, la rubia estaba planeando como sacarle la información- pero que se cree esa frentuda –estaba decidida a investigar- a pero ya vera voy a investigar en caso que ella no me diga- tenia que hacerlo a la bueno o a la mala-no me puedo quedar con esa duda-se para un momento _"claro que no si no me dejo de llamar ino si no averiguo" _claro que tenia que averiguarlo y no era por ser chismosa para nada sino era para apoyar a su amiga.

-Hola Neji- al entrar a la gran mansión de su amiga estaba presente uno de los integrantes del clan hyuga.

-Hola Sakura- el muchacho la saludo como si nada-bueno me voy adiós-no permaneció mucho tiempo ya que tenía una cita con su amiga y compañera de equipo.

-Adiós neji- Sakura le dio mucha risa verlo algo nervioso- me saludas a ten ten.

-Si- se puso colorado- bueno me voy ahora si por que me voy a entrenar- las dos chicas les dio mucha risa, ya no era necesario ocultar su noviazgo con aquella chica.

Ya estando las dos chicas en la habitación la primera en hablar era hinata- que me ibas a decir-sabia que cuando su amiga la hacia venir a su casa significaba que era un gran secreto.

Sakura suspiro antes de empezar-esta bien hinata si estoy saliendo con alguien- la peliazul pensó que era aquel uchiha odioso- no es ni naruto ni sasuke ni mucho menos sai- sabia que su amiga pensaría en aquellos tres chicos.

-¡ellos no son!- no se imaginaba ningún otro hombre-entonces quien es.

-Antes de decirte quien es necesito que no te vayas a sorprender- sabia que su amiga podía caerse desmayada por la impresión o tal vez quedarse en shock-y júrame que esto va hacer un secreto-tenia que asegurarse y no era que no confiara en ella si no que sabia que cierta rubia podía engañarla para sacarle información

-Si Sakura te lo juro que no voy a decir nada- estaba impaciente

-Esta bien-suspiro-estoy saliendo con…- callo por un momento, hinata abría los ojos en su totalidad (n/a imagínense que es un concurso donde van a decir el ganador y el conductor se queda callado)- ka-ka-shi- sensei- bajo la mirada para que no la viera lo roja que estaba.

-Hinata estaba totalmente sorprendida-sakura amiga- no reaccionaba muy bien que digamos- me da mucho gusto- después de 1 minuto reacciono

-Si amiga a mi también, estoy muy feliz- las dos chicas se abrazaron- jamás pensé que me pudiera enamorar de el- suspiro de nuevo- por que la verdad te voy a decir que es medio raro- hinata se le quedo mirando, no era la gran novedad que el peligris fuera raro- ya sabes siempre se la pasa leyendo su librito-a la peliazul se le formo una gota en la frente- me enfada que haga eso pero siempre ha sido asi que le puedo hacer.

-Hay Sakura- empezaron a reírse- y bueno cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo- tenía que averiguar todo

-Pues llevamos un mes- estaba muy feliz- que te puedo decir amiga estoy muy contenta- se le notaba sin decir nada

-Con razón ese cambio- sabía que su amiga tenía un carácter de los mil demonios pero ya tenia tiempo que siempre andaba sonriente.

-Hay si hinata- si que eso era amor- oye ahora que me acuerdo hoy cumplimos un mes- se acordó que tenia que pasar a la librería para comprar ese libro perverso- bueno ahora si me voy luego seguimos-de inmediato salio corriendo de la casa de su amiga.

Hinata le dio mucha risa ver a su amiga- hay sakura me da mucho gusto- estaba muy contenta que su amiga había encontrado la persona indicada pero nunca se imagino que aquel peligris fuera el dueño de su corazón.

Sakura no tardo mucho en llegar aquella librería _"sakura tranquila es algo normal entrar aquí y comprar ese libro"_ estaba algo apenada por entrar aquel lugar- este buenas tardes- la pelirosa saludo al chico que se encontraba ahí.

-Bunas tardes- el chico se le quedo mirando- que desea- estaba algo sorprendido ver a una chica en ese lugar.

-Quisiera saber si ya tienen el nuevo tomo de icha icha – se puso totalmente roja Alver la cara del chico- es que es un regalo- el chico no se la creyó.

-Si lo tengo permítame- le dio mucha risa ver a sakura totalmente nerviosa- si, de hecho es el ultimo- la pelirosa suspiro "_que buena suerte tengo",_ el chico le cobro y se lo envolvió.

-Gracias- Sakura salio corriendo lo más pronto posible de ahí no quería que nadie la viera en aquel lugar y mucho menos que tenia en sus manos aquel librito perverso.

Al salir de ahí, el peligris entro aquel lugar- hola- le sonrío como si nada- supe que ya había salido el nuevo tomo de icha icha- el chico que estaba ahí no se sorprendió al verlo ahí de hecho ya tenia una membresía de cliente frecuente (n/a: ¿por que será?)

-Si ya salio pero se acaban de llevar el último- para el peligris era una mala noticia como si el mundo fuera acabarse ese día

-¿Qué?- se puso algo triste en verdad lo quería- y para cuando tendrán- tenia una esperanza

-Al parecer dentro de 1 mes- definitivamente era el fin del mundo para el peligris.

-Umm…- no le quedo de otra que esperar aquel libro- esta bien adiós- así que todo resignado salio de ahí.

Campo 10

-Oye naturo-aquella rubia metiche empezaba armar su plan- tu sabes si Sakura anda con alguien

-Apoco anda con alguien-si que aquel chico era todo un idiota-me da mucho gusto-estaba contento-y bueno quien es- definitivamente era un caso perdido.

-Si que eres un idiota-suspiro para controlarse- ya vi por que te pega Sakura-el rubio se le quedo mirando-hay adiós- la chica se dio la medio vuelta, no tenia caso golpearlo, no quería ser la causante de matar las ultimas neuronas-definitivamente no anda con naruto así que queda descartado de la lista- la rubia saco un pergamino-bueno entonces iré con el numero dos.

Naruto se quedo mirando a ino por unos momentos- pero no me dijo quien era-se sentó para meditar – pero no me puedo quedar con la duda-así que se levanto de ahí tenia que irle a preguntar a su amiga- a pero primero iré por un rico tazón de ramen- para el era lo mas importante dejando en segunda opción a Sakura.

-Bueno a un tengo tiempo para darme una ducha- tenia que verse lo mas linda aparte iba a estrenar su nuevo vestido- pero espero que le guste- se sonrojo al ver la ropa interior que había comprado en esa tienda.

Una hora después de aquel baño relajante Sakura salio para seguir con la cena, pero como no era buena cocinando decidió encargarla, no quería que cierto jounin muriera intoxicado-ahora si Sakura todo listo solo hay que esperarlo-sabia que era un impuntual.

Una hora con veinte minutos el susodicho aparecía como si nada-hola amor- estaba sorprendido de verla con aquel vestido rojo realmente se veía sexy no era muy corto pero estaba muy pegado, el cual asía resaltar su perfecta figura _"ummm...… que yo recuerde no le dije que íbamos a salir"-_oye Sakura-no lo dejo decir mas, en esos momento ella quería besarlo así que tomo aquella mascara, en esos momentos le estorbaba.

Dos minutos después de aquel beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado Sakura recordó aquella marca en su cuello-hay por que me pegas- no entendía por que le había dado aquel coscorrón.

-Por que será- se le quedo mirando- mira ve- voltio la cabeza de lado izquierdo para que viera aquella marca.

-Ummm...…- se le quedo mirado como todo un niño inocente- pues no tiene nada de malo-la tomo de la cintura para apegarse mas a ella como si fuera un gato ronroneándole a su ama-así nadie se acercara a ti- definitivamente ya le estaba asiendo daño tener tanto perro- eres mía- se le acerco para susurrarle en el odio dándole una pequeña mordida.

-Tonto-Sakura se voltio para mirarlo mejor y así darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- lo se soy tu ya amor pero ten mas cuidado por que hubieras visto a ino como se puso.

-Je jeje me imagino-al peligris le dio mucha risa ya la estaba imaginándolo que realmente no era muy difícil hacerlo ya había visto uno que otro berrinchito de aquella rubia-entonces esta vez será en otro lado-le sonrío picadamente.

Sakura no le entendió al principio-hay si serás- no tardo mucho en ver que es a lo que se refería el peligris, cosa que se sonrojo.

Sakura estaba distraída por aquel comentario, el cual kakashi aprovecho ese momento para besarla por el cuello esa era su parte favorita le encantaba oler aquel aroma a flor de cerezo que su pequeña se ponía. Pero tenía que probar aquellos labios rosas así que no tardo mucho en besarlos. A Sakura le en cataba aquellos besos de su ex sensei definitivamente era un experto.

Los dos se fueron caminado poco a poco por que siempre chocaban con algo y los hacia caer al suelo, ahora si querían llegar a la habitación.

Después de recorrer aquella sala y subir esas escaleras lo lograron por primera vez, al entrar a la habitación kakashi fue recostando a su linda niña besándola de nuevo el cuello, al llegar aquel vestido lo fue desabrochando lo más rápido que podía, (en esos momentos le estorbaba.)

El peligris se le quedo mirando, ala ropa interior que traía puesta - nunca te lo había visto- Sakura se sonrojo al ver aquella mirada de lujurioso-pero me encanta.

-Sabia que te iba a gustar, no por nada me tarde dos horas y media escogiéndola- kakashi le sonrío, que hombre se resistiría a un modelito de encaje rojo con negro.

Pero igual que el vestido le estorbaba la ropa interior así que fue quitándosela, al tenerla complemente desnuda se le quedo mirando- eres perfecta- le encantaba mirarla desnuda se podría pasar horas y horas viéndola-

-Tonto- le daba mucha pena que la viera de esa manera, pero le encantaba que la halagaran- creo que me toca a mi.

Así que como todo un buen niño obediente se recostó en la cama para que ella se encimara encima de el, Sakura a un era un poco torpe pero ya iba mejorando lo fue besando por el cuello para así quitarle el chaleco junto con la camisa negra, le encantaba tocar aquellos pectorales para después ir besándolo por todo su cuerpo, al llegar ala zona del pantalón pasaba su mano por encima de la ropa. Kakashi suspiraba tenia que controlarse pero como todo buen niño apuraba las cosas, era muy paciente pero para hacerle el amor s u niña no tenia nada de paciencia le encantaba que ella solo fuera de el y ser el único hombre que haya probado aquella flor de cerezo.

-Haber ino no te puedes rendir- la rubia había caminado demasiado- ya llevo diez de mi lista descartados- saco de nuevo aquel pergamino- así que solo me faltan 990 por preguntarles- si que aquella chica tenia pensado pregúntales todos lo jounis conocidos de la aldea pero en caso que no fueran uno de ellos, tenia que sacar la lista de los civiles- pero ya es noche tendré que irme a descansar- ya era demasiado noche para ir en casa por casa preguntando.

Por otro lado naruto iba muy pensativo- quien podrá ser su novio pues para que le pienso mas, el afortunado debe de ser sasuke por que el cejas encrespadas lo dudo- definitivamente su amiga no iba a andar con aquel chico raro- bueno lo bueno es que la que me interesa es hinata así que para que me preocupo- suspiro- ya tengo hambre de nuevo creo que tendré que ir cenar algo- definitivamente aquel rubio era un glotón de primera.

En el departamento de Sakura estaba hecho un desastre pero para ella era lo de menos en esos momentos, estaba con el jounin mas sexy de la aldea- oye amor- la peligrosa se encontraba recostada.

-Ummm...…- el peligris volteo a verla- que sucede Sakura- estaba entre dormido y despierto.

-Se me había olvidado darte tu regalo- Sakura se levanto de la cama, "_cual regalo si no es mi cumpleaños_"- ten espero que te guste- le sonrío picadamente.

-Que es- no entendía muy bien por que ese regalo, pero bueno investigaría después el por que del regalo, tal vez por ser un buen sensei- Sakura- se quedo sorprendido- es el nuevo tomo de icha icha- se le iluminaron sus ojos, ya no iba a esperar tanto tiempo-te amo- no dudo en darle un pequeño beso.

Si, me imagine- le dio mucha verlo como un niño con nuevo juguete definitivamente aquel peligris era un niño toda vía a pesar de sus 27 años- lo bueno que alcance a comprarlo- el peligris se le quedo viendo _"así que tu fuiste la que se lo llevo"_ suspiro, su pelirosa le había ahorrado el tiempo de buscar a la persona que se lo había llevado ya estaba planeando el robo perfecto pero pensó que eso afectaría su reputación así que tendría que amenazarlo para que se lo diera voluntariamente claro- muchas felicidades amor- lo abrazo- hoy cumplimos un mes- lo beso,_"que hoy es nuestro aniversario_" para kakashi fue como si le hubiera caído una cubeta de agua helada "_que voy hacer piensa kakashi "_ era la primera vez que duraba con alguien tanto tiempo "_no sabia que se tenia que regalar algo en el primer mes bueno pensándolo nunca me fije en que fecha empezamos andar_"- no te preocupes amor- Sakura se dio cuenta la cara de kakashi-no es necesario que me regales algo lo importante es que estemos juntos- le sonrío fingidamente, pero que podía hacer, lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que era medio despistado cuando quería claro.

-Sakura- no podía decirle que el no acostumbraba hacer eso- pensé que era mañana- sonrío fingidamente.

-Enserio- Sakura le sonrío _"pese que se te había olvidado"-_ya olvídalo amor- lo abraso- bueno entonces te quedas esta noche conmigo- para el peligris no era necesario rogarle.

Pero tenia que pensar que podía regalarle a su novia que realmente no se le ocurría nada pero bueno conociendo aquel hombre se le tenia que ocurrir algo, _"que le puedo regalar si yo no se de esas cosas" _efectivamente aquel hombre si era un genio pero en cuestión de planear alguna estrategia o en algún combate, el siempre se adelantaba a los movimientos del enemigo pero esto era un gran reto para el peligris tenia muchas cosas en contra de el "_haber kakashi piensa no puedo maldición ahora si que voy hacer"_ el peligris era pésimo para empezar punto numero 1: nunca había tenido novia por tanto tiempo solo mujeres de paso, pero jamás una novia formal, punto numero 2: no era nada romántico ósea que nada de cursilerías, para el eran tonterías , punto numero 3: no sabia que le gustaban las mujeres , punto numero 4: no sabia hacer de comer así que no podía hacerle alguna cena, y punto numero 5: no tenia mucho dinero que digamos por que siempre se lo gastaba en aquellos libros, así que estaba perdido.

Amor que tanto piensas- le dio mucha risa ver al peligris callado- kakashi hatake te estoy hablando- le molestaba que no le hiciera caso.

-Ummm- voltio a verla- yo no estoy pensando nada por que – como siempre aquel hombre actuaba indiferente.

-Por que será- la peligrosa se recostó en su pecho- por que no estas leyendo tu librito ese- Sakura lo conocía a la perfección sabia que cuando no tenia nada de sueño se levantaba con cuidado para no despertarla, se iba a la sala a leer.

-No siempre me gusta leer- era un mentirosos aquel hombre-además hoy tengo frío- se acurruco entre sus brazos de Sakura- estoy algo cansado- como todo un gatito se fue durmiendo (bueno se hizo el dormido).

-Mentiroso- sabia que aquel hombre estaba pensando en algo pero sabia que no le iba a decir nada así que igual que el se acurruco entre sus brazos para dormir mejor.

A la mañana siguiente el peligris se levanto con cuidado no quería despertarla a un era muy temprano para que la chica se despertara, además era su día libre así que podía dormir mas tiempo.

Pero el no era el único que se había levantado temprano- maldita frentuda ve lo que tengo que hacer en mi día libre- estaba decidida averiguar con quien salía su amiga- pero hoy tengo que hacerlo además me faltan mas de la mitad de todos los hombres de la aldea- la rubia se levanto para seguir con esa lista, definitivamente aquella mujer era toda un obsesiva al grado que había cancelado la cita de su novio para así tener mas tiempo de acabar su lista- espero que sea a de aquí por que si no tendré que ir a las demás aldeas- definitivamente era un caso perdido aquella mujer.

Por otro lado el rubio hiperactivo se había levantado temprano no para averiguar con quien salía su amiga si no que tenia que tenia mucha hambre- tengo mucha hambre y todo por cenar poco- naruto era un glotón de primera ya su amiga le había dicho que podía morir por una indigestión pero a el no le importaba eso siempre salía con su escusa que estaba en pleno crecimiento (ya casi era un clon de kakashi pero en excusas por que en lo demás no se paresia nada).

Al llegar al restaurante de siempre que por cierto ya tenia una membresía de cliente frecuente el cual consistía un 20% de descuento (n/a: por que será)- sasuke que haces por aquí- el rubio se sorprendió ver a su amigo a esas horas desayunando.

-Hola naruto- lo saludo como si nada- pues por que será idiota no creas por que trabajo aquí verdad- era un neurótico de primera.

Enserio sasuke trabajas aquí- _"bueno este es idiota por tanto golpe de Sakura o por nacimiento"_ el moreno se le quedo mirando- por que si es así me puedes conseguir un 50% de descuento- "_definitivamente es por nacimiento"_ suspiro. Tenia que controlarse por que definitivamente lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Oye naruto- estaba algo preocupado- tu sabes si Sakura esta saliendo con alguien- no podía creer que tal vez su amiga salía con alguien.

-Pues según ino dijo que si- naruto le contesto como si nada- pero no creo- nadie podía creer que aquella peligrosa saliera con alguien o más bien quien se animaría salir con ella.

-Si verdad- suspiro, pero algo le decía que Sakura salía con alguien y un claro ejemplo era que ya no estaba como chicle con el- oye naruto debemos irnos por que si no llegaremos tarde.

-Hay que te preocupa si kakashi siempre llega tarde- el rubio seguía comiendo como si nada.

-Si verdad tienes razón- igual que su amigo siguió comiendo como si nada- que te sucede naruto- el rubio casi se atragantaba con el tercer plato de ramen.

-Haber espera un momento- ya mas tranquilo y claro de pensar bien las cosas- entonces Sakura no anda contigo verdad- el moreno se le quedo mirando con una gotita en la frente _"este es un idiota de los mas idiotas que puede haber"-_entonces- se callo por un segundo- nooooooo puede ser-el rubio se levanto de la silla- entonces anda con el cejas encrespadas- la gente que estaba a su alrededor se le quedo mirando.

-Naruto baja la voz- le dio mucha pena al ver que la gente se le quedaba viendo con cara de fastidio- entonces si es cierto lo de ino.

-Sasuke tenemos que preguntarle a ella- no podía permitir que su amiga hiciera tal locura- se que tiene un genio de los mil demonios pero salir con el cejotas- naruto tenia tanta imaginación que ya se estaba imaginando a Sakura casada con aquel espécimen y lo pero ya estaba imaginándose a los hijos de ella- vámonos- naruto tomo a sasuke de la ropa-aquí esta quédese con el cambio-de lo apresurado que estaba dejo el cambio.

Mientras aquellos dos chicos se iban a buscar a la rubia, Sakura iba despertando, como siempre estirándose toda- que rico dormí- la peligrosa siempre dormía a gusto cuando se quedaba el peligris- ummm... - volteo a ver a todos lados le faltaba algo- kakashi donde estas- se levanto de la cama para buscarlo pero para su mala suerte aquel peligris había salido temprano- ahora donde se fue si el no acostumbra a levantarse temprano- lo conocía perfectamente- que es eso- noto que en su tocador había una pequeña nota

_Sakura_

_Perdón__ por dejarte sola pero tuve que salir temprano, se me olvido decirte que tenia una misión._

_Te veo a las 8: 00 en mi departamento, espero que lleves aquel modelito sexy._

-Hay ese tonto- Sakura se ruborizo al ver el final de la nota- que bueno que le gusto- se empezó a reír- entonces es cierto que ningún hombre se resiste a ese tipo de modelos- Sakura había adivinado que aquel peligris era un pervertido- entonces tendré que ir a comprar algo- tenia que complacer a su novio- así que después de desayunar se fue de compras.

Kakashi seguía muy preocupado realmente no sabia nada de un noviazgo y mucho menos los gustos de una mujer sabía otras cosas pero que podía hacer, así que decidió ir a pedir un poco de ayuda-hola kurenai- el peligris fue a visitar a su amiga- necesito que me ayudes con algo- el jounin entro como si nada- necesito que me digas que se debe de hacer cundo se cumple un mes de noviazgo- estaba tan desesperado que no se dio cuenta que la kunochi tenia visitas- tsunade, asuma- los presentes no aguantaron mas empezaron a reírse.

-Kakashi Hatake- el jounin de barba de candado hablo- tu pidiendo ayuda- le dio una pequeña calada a su cigarro- jamás hubiera imaginado esto- empezó a reír conocía aquel peligris.

-Asuma- kakashi no podía hablar por la pena realmente el jamás pedía ayuda a alguien cosa que era la sensación en ese momento- no te rías de mi-no podía permitir que se burlaran de el.

-Vaya- la rubia dejo su baso de sake- pobrecita de mi querida alumna escogerse al peor novio de esta aldea- se fue acercando a el- bueno que le podemos hacer verdad- volteo a mirar a los demás.

-Tsunade- kakashi no podía defenderse de aquella mujer- se que no soy bueno para esas cosas- los tres adultos se le quedaron mirando- por eso vengo a que me aconseje algo kurenai.

-Yo por que tengo que ayudarte kakashi- la kunochi no estaba en buen momento que digamos estaba de mal humos la chica (ustedes imaginaran que cuando uno esta embarazada cambia totalmente)

-Por que tu eres mujer y me puedes ayudar- el peligris replicaba y claro se hacia el ofendido- además a quien mas le puedo pedir ayuda a gai pues no verdad.

-Vaya pues si verdad como soy mujer me pides ayuda en esos terrenos- la chica empezaba hacer pucheros- eres como todos los hombres nunca piensan como se siente una mujer- definidamente le estaba cayendo mal el embarazo.

-Kakashi creo que no es un buen momento para pedirle ayuda- el jounin del cigarrillo se acerco al peligris- es que tu entenderás que el embarazo no le a caído muy bien que digamos así que es mejor huir de aquí- el peligris se le quedo viendo a su amigo "_esto era lo único que me faltaba que kurenai le afecte el embarazo"._

-Te escuche asuma- la kunochi tenia un buen odio- acaso me estas diciendo que estoy neurótica o que- el jounin del susto de ver a su pareja de esa manera aventó su cigarrillo por la venta- y tu kakashi hatake que es lo que quieres- el peligris se fue alejando de ella

-Este creo que debería de irme- kakashi le dio un poco de miedo morir por una mujer embarazada- adiós.

-Kakashi- la rubia lo detuvo- si que eres un tonto ven yo te ayudo- la hokague no podía permitir que su querida alumna sufriera por aquel peligris

Así que no le quedo de otra que irse con la rubia de mal carácter, dejando a su amigo en serios problemas con su chica pero eso era lo de menos para el peligris tenia que salir del apuro.

En la aldea

-Ino espera- naruto y sasuke había encontrado aquella rubia chismosa.

-Que es lo que quieren- ino ya estaba desesperada llevaba la cuarta parte de la lista de todos los jounin de la aldea- que no ven que esto ocupada o que- era fastidiosa.

-Ino quien es el novio de Sakura- el rubio hiperactivo no se había dado cuenta del mal humor de la rubia- por favor no me digas que es el cejotas todos menos el por favor- no podía permitir que su amiga anduviera con aquel espécimen.

-Narutooooooo- ino estaba a punto de golpearlo- ya te dije que no se quien es su novio.

-Ino- el moreno trato de tranquilizarla- entonces como sabes que Sakura anda con alguien- la rubia le sonrío.

-Es fácil sasuke- la rubia le guiño el ojo-intuición femenina- naruto se le quedo viendo _"que es eso de intuición femenina_"- además hay otros factores que no tengo tiempo de explicarte- no podía perder el tiempo- tengo que seguir con esta lista.

-Espera ino- sasuke la detuvo- te ayudaremos averiguar quien es- no podía quedarse con la duda y no era que estuviera celoso para nada- así que explícame cual es tu plan

-Esta bien- al principio se quiso reusar pero le vendría muy bien la ayuda de aquellos dos bueno mas bien de sasuke por que de naruto no creo- les voy a dar esta lista para que vayan preguntando entendido- sasuke se reuso- Quieres averiguar si o no.

-Esta bien ino- no le quedo de otra que aceptar-

-Oigan- naruto se quedo pensando por un momento- no creen que es mas fácil seguirla- ino se quedo callada "_oye este no es tan tonto"-_ que estar preguntando no somos civiles somos jounis podemos hacerlo sin que se de cuenta-los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos realmente naruto no era tan idiota

-Oye naruto no eres tan idiota toda vía, tus ultimas neuronas te dejan pensar- la rubia era una sarcástica- entonces como le aremos por que los tres al mismo tiempo como que no verdad.

-Tienes razón ino- el moreno le dio la razón a la chica- entonces naruto vamos hacerlo como aquella vez- ino no entendía nada

-Tienes razón sasuke entonces yo seré el primero- naruto se había acordado aquella vez que habían seguido a su sensei para verle su rostro- entonces nos vemos en el parque- así que el rubio desapareció de ahí.

-Haber no entiendo nada- la chica no poda quedarse con la duda- acaso ya han seguido a Sakura

-Ummm..... No a ella no- sasuke no tenia tiempo de darle explicaciones- ven vamos a esperar a naruto por que conociéndolo no creo que averigüe algo.

-Esta bien- no le quedo de otra que irse con su compañero, para descansar un poco.

Dos horas después naruto regreso- este- no sabía como explicarles que no había descubierto nada.

-Idiota- naruto n o tubu que explicar nada sabían perfectamente que no iba a lograrlo- esta bien ahora voy yo- no le quedo de otra que ir.

-Eres un idota naruto como es posible que tu que quieres ser hokague te hayan descubierto- la rubia estaba enojada- pero bueno eres un caso perdido-

-Oye ino- el chico se defendía- sakura no es nada tonta me descubrió luego luego.

-Que entonces por que tardaste tanto tiempo- no entendía por que los hizo esperar tanto tiempo.

-Es que veras me encontré a hinata y pues la invite a comer- ahora si el rubio iba a ser asesinado por aquella mujer-hay espera ino tranquilízate- quiso tranquilizar aquella mujer pero no pudo.

Igual que naruto sasuke regreso después de tres horas- que paso sasuke- la rubia pensaba que aquel chico si traía algo de información.

-Pues me fastidie- alzo los hombros como si no le importara, pero era todo lo contrario era tan orgulloso que no iba a decirle a sus cómplices que la pelirosa lo había descubierto, y que además le dio un tremendo golpe, el cual quedo inconsciente dos horas (n/a. ya saben que aquel chico es un orgulloso de primera y no iba admitir su derrota).

-Son unos idiotas los dos- estaba enojada la chica- me han hecho perder el tiempo- no podía creer que aquellos dos jounins eran unos idiotas juntos.

-Pues te toca a ti ino- el rubio se defendía- haber si tú puedes- retaba a la rubia.

-Pues fíjate que no pienso hacer lo que ustedes me digan- no podía arriesgarse a que sakura la descubriera y le diera una tremenda paliza- saben que mejor seguiré con mi plan-como toda mujer digna se fue de ahí dejando aquellos dos hombres.

-Vaya que es fastidiosa- el moreno suspiro- peor que sakura- el rubio le dio la razón.

-Oye que te párese que vayamos a comer algo de ramen- el moreno se le quedo viendo _"este no come traga"- _es que ya se me paso la hora de almuerzo- naruto estaba a costumbrar a sus horas bueno cuándo podía.

-Esta bien naruto vamos- tenia que aceptar ir con el por que no lo quería escuchar todo el día- pero tu invitas- sasuke recordó no haber llevado dinero pero había algo que también se le estaba olvidando.

Mientras aquellos dos estaban comiendo en donde siempre lo hacían, tsunade estaba regañando al peligris- no puedo creer que mi niña te hay escogido- estaba indignada aquella rubia- pero en fin solo espero que no la hagas sufrir- tenia que amenazarlo- por que hay de ti kakashi hatake a un que seas un genio no me va a importar quedarme sin uno de mis mejores jounin- definidamente esa mujer tenia mal carácter- haber cuanto dinero tienes- kakashi se le quedo mirando- no me digas que no tienes nada, eso es el colmo- ahora si la rubia iba a golpearlo.

-Tsunade por favor tranquilícese- su asistente intervino antes de que matara al peligris- en vez de matarlo mejor hágale un préstamo- el peligris dejo de leer su libro

-Que buena idea has tenido shizune- la rubia sabia que así tendría en sus manos al peligris- esta bien te Hare el préstamo.

-¿Qué? un préstamo- kakashi guardo su nuevo libro- pero- quería replicar pero al ver aquella mirada mejor se quedo callado- esta bien tsuande dígame que tengo que comprar- no le quedo de otra que aceptar todas las condiciones de la rubia.

-Bueno entonces aquí tienes el dinero-después de regañarlo de nuevo y de decirle que trabajaría horas extras para pagar mas pronto le entrego una cantidad razonable- ten esto es lo que tienes que comprar- le entrego una pequeña lista- anda vete por que si no te van a cerrar todo.

El peligris se tubo que ir lo mas pronto posible si no le iban a cerrar todos los locales- tsunade no cree que se paso con kakashi- shizune toda vía defendía al peligris- entiéndalo no ve que es la primera vez que tiene novia- todo mundo sabia que el peligris era todo un don Juan pero esta vez era todo lo contrario se había enamorado.

-Pues no creo- la rubia tenia que darle un escarmiento de todo lo que le había hecho el peligris- es una pequeña venganza, ya era justo que me cobrara de todos sus retrasos- era un buen pretexto para que pagara.

Shizune se le quedo mirando algo temerosa- si usted lo dice- la chica entendió que nunca aria enojar a la hokague.

_-__"no puedo creerlo que me este pasando esto_" kakashi iba pensando mientras caminaba _"para haber sabido que tener novia me costaría todo esto mejor me hubiera quedado solterito" el_ peligris aprendió una nueva lección de la vida, pero no le quedaba de otra "_pero la amo_" a pesar de todos aquellos problemillas de tener novia recapacito, aquella chica le había dado felicidad a su vida- ummm... sasuke y naruto juntos a esta hora- kakashi iba saltando por los tejados y vio aquellos dos que por cierto eran sus dolores de cabeza a diario- que raro- kakashi siguió su camino-espera un momento- se detuvo- ahora si estos dos me van a matar se me a olvidado que tenia entrenamiento con ellos- ahora si el peligris iba hacer hombre muerto- que me preocupo solo les daré un pretexto y listo- era muy bueno dando pretextos el único problema era que tal vez sasuke no le iba a creer pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos.

Así que kakashi siguió su camino- ahora que le pasa a kakashi paso y no nos saludo- el rubio vio pasar a su maestro.

-Que te preocupa el es así- el moreno suspiro- espera un momento naruto- sasuke dejo de comer se había acordado que tenían entrenamiento- ahora si somos jounins muertos- el rubio se le quedo viendo- idiota no vez que ahora teníamos entrenamiento- el rubio dejo de comer

-Noooooo puede ser- empezó a gritar como loco- ahora que vamos hacer Sasuke esta vez nos va a castigar horrible- conocían aquel peligirs que cuando hacían algo malo este les hacia pagar de la manera mas ruin- vámonos de aquí antes que nos vea- así que naruto de nuevo tomo a sasuke de la ropa y se lo llevo de ahí- quédese con el cambio- no le dio tiempo de recoger el dinero, cosa que para el dueño del local le agradaba la idea que le dejaran los cambios así recuperaría de aquellos platos gratis de ramen que le daba a naruto.

La noche caía y la pobre de ino ya estaba harta de estar preguntando como tonta- maldición ya me arte pensé que seria fácil pero no es todo lo contrario- ya estaba agotada- pero todo fue por culpa de esos idiotas- seguía molesta con aquellos dos chicos-creo que me iré a mi casa- no le quedaba de otra que ir a otro día y rogarle a sakura que le dijera la verdad.

Mientras la rubia iba desilusionada caminando, Sakura iba caminado con una gran sonrisa- espero que le guste como me vestí- esta vez la pelirosa se había arriesgado a ponerse un poco provocativa- ahora si me costo trabajo encontrar algún modelito sexy- se sonrojo un poco- conociéndolo le va a encantar- sabia que su sensei era un lujurioso de primera. Al llegar al departamento del peligirs noto que las luces estaban apagadas- y ahora que se le abra olvidado mas le vale que no- sakura estaba algo molesta al ver que no había nadie "_esta vez va hacer hombre muerto"_ sakura ya estaba planeando el asesinato entrar al departamento noto que estaba todo lleno de velas- y ahora que le abra pasado de seguro se le olvido pagar la luz- el peligirs a veces era medio olvidadizo- ummm... que es eso- noto que en el suelo había un camino de rosas- adonde ira esto- era demasiado curiosa así que siguió aquel camino el cual llegaba asía la habitación del peligris- y ahora- al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió al ver que en toda ella estaba iluminada por velas, en la cama había formado un corazón con pétalos de rosa- no puede ser esto estoy soñando- jamás espero aquel detalle de parte del peligris.

-Amor- el peligirs apareció atrás de ella- espero que te guste- le susurro en el odio.

-Ka-ka-shi- Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar- claro que si me gusto-se voltio para verlo de frente- te amo- sakura estaba muy contenta por aquel detalle, jamás se imagino que kakashi era romántico.

-Que bueno- kakashi suspiro "_pensé que no le iba gustar-_y eso no es todo aun falta mas- le tenia una pequeña sorpresa- ven vamos- la tomo de la mano para llevarla de nuevo a la sala _"espero que le guste esto si no me la va a pagar tsunade"_ bueno lo pensó dos veces por que sabia que su vida podía peligrar con aquella mujer.

-Que sucede kakashi-Sakura noto algo raro a kakashi- te encuentras bien.

-Si por que- le sonrío como si nada-ven vamos a cenar- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al comedor- espero que te guste por que yo lo hice- Sakura no pudo aguantar la risa- por que te ríes.

-Por nada amor vamos a probar tu comida- sabia que aquel peligris no cocinaba nada inclusive se le quemaba el agua, así que podía esperar que tal vez a otro día tuviera que ir al doctor por intoxicación, pero eso era lo de menos- te quedo muy rica- le siguió el juego.

-Verdad que si- le sonrío como si nada- un día de estos te enseñare- Sakura le agradaba cuando sonreía y mas que ella era la única que conocía aquella sonrisa- estaba bien yo no la hice- sabia que la pelirosa no se lo había creído.

-Lo sabia amor- se acerco para darle un beso- pero no me importa eso si no que estamos juntos- de nuevo le dio un pequeño beso.

Mientras aquella parejita de tortolos cenaban, naruto y sasuke había llegado al departamento del peligris- sasuke ahora si estamos en problemas- el rubio estaba algo temeroso-así que tu le vas a decir que se nos olvido.

-Yo por que- el uchiha se defendía bueno mas bien no quería enfrentarse con el peligris- si tu tuviste la culpa.

- Eso no es cierto- el rubio se defendía- tu querías saber con quien andaba Sakura –sabia que su amigo estaba celoso.

-No fuimos los dos- con esa escusa se libro de que el fuera a dar la cara- así que los dos vamos a pedirle disculpas- sasuke finalizo la discusión.

-Oye pero esta obscuro crees que este- naruto pensó que no estaba así que se libraría de aquel castigo por ese día.

-Mira ve si hay luz- sasuke noto una pequeña vela encendida- de seguro están codo que no pago la luz- conocían al peligris que siempre les hacia pagar la comida- ven vamos a entrar por la ventana.

Así que como todos buenos jounis entraron por la venta que estaba abierta, con cuidado claro por que no querían que se diera cuenta su sensei que entraban como si fueran ladrones.

-Kakashi ¿por que te pones de nuevo la mascara?- Sakura no comprendió por que aquel peligris se había puesto su dichosa mascara si se su pone que mientras los dos estuvieran solos el se la quitaría.

-Umm…- el peligris volteo a verla- es que se me olvido traer algo de la tienda me esperas- Sakura no le quedo de otra que esperar.

-Oye sasuke esa voz se me hizo conocida- el rubio sabia que había escuchado aquella vocecita- sabes que mejor vámonos esta con alguien- no quería interrumpir a su sensei.

-Cállate idiota- sasuke le dio un golpe para que se callara- vamos haber quien es la novia de kakashi sensei- el moreno era algo chismoso.

-Que buena idea tuviste- desafortunadamente el rubio era igual de chismoso- haber vamos- los dos fueron acercándose a la puerta, mientras habrían la puerta con cuidado naruto olio una fragancia el cual le recordó que la única que usaba aquel aroma era su amiga, pero tal vez había otra persona- no puede - al momento de abrir la puerta observaron que la chica tenia el pelo rosa- sak- sasuke de inmediato le callo la boca.

-Estas loco no puede ser ella- sasuke no podía creer que su amiga estuviera con su sensei.

Cuado estaba a punto de abrir mas la puerta para ver mejor sintieron a alguien por atrás – si es ella- los dos chicos se espantaron al escuchar esa voz.

Naruto volteo de inmediato para ver quien era aquel hombre tal vez podía ser algun enemigo, pero no tardo en saber quien era- eh kaka- de nuevo le taparon la boca.

-Hola chicos- los saludo- que hacen por aquí a estas horas- el peligris no era tanto por eso se puso de inmediato la mascara al notar que había dos metiches en su habitación.

-Este pues vera- por primera vez el uchiha se puso nervioso- veníamos a pedirle disculpas por no presentarnos en el entrenamiento.

-Ummm...…- el peligris se les quedo mirando- solo por eso- desafortunadamente el jounin no era tonto.

-Si- el moreno hablo tranquilamente- solo por eso- sasuke pensó que su maestro no sospecharía nada si se mostraba tranquilo, pero desafortunadamente tenia un amigo medio bruto.

-Vaya- naruto suspiro- me alegro que Sakura no ande con el cejotas- sasuke se puso de mil colores como podía ser que su amigo era tan idiota _"maldito naruto podíamos salir de esto sin problemas_"- jejejej hay esa ino cuando se entere se va ir de espaldas o no sasuke- el moreno se puso de mil colores.

-Con que nada mas era para pedirme disculpar por no ir al entrenamiento- los dos chicos se callaron "_como me alegro que naruto sea tan men... bueno que sea así,"_kakashi se alegraba de que aquel chico fuera tan inocente(si se podría decir inocente por que unos dirian que es un idiota de primera) "_jejeje me alegro por que así no voy a pensar en darles una buena excusa"_ para el peligris era un alivio que no se enteraran sus alumnos que el no fue-no se preocupen chicos- naruto suspiro pero sasuke se puso nervioso de nuevo sabia que el peligris se iba a quedar así- solo por eso mañana tendran entrenamiento doble- el peligris disfrutaba aquellos momentos donde castigaba a sus alumnos.

-Que pero por que kakashi- el rubio como siempre replicaba- es que todo esto fue por ino.

-Vaya con que ino es la culpable- naruto movía la cabeza afirmando- no importa quien sea el culpable- se divertía mucho viendo la cara de sus alumnos- tendrán su castigo por no ir a mi entrenamiento, por meterse a mi casa como si fueran ladronees y claro lo mas importante por interrumpir cuando estoy con mi novia así que prepárense mañana- naruto suspiro sabia que todo esto tendría consecuencias, pero sasuke se puso totalmente pálido.

-Sasuke que te pasa- naruto se preocupo al ver a su amigo.

-No puede ser Sakura con kakashi- el pobre chico hablaba como todo un idiota.

-Creo que ya es hora que los dos se vayan- no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con aquellos dos- así que naruto váyanse.

-Pero kakashi sensei- el rubio tenia que preguntar- por que no nos dijeron que ustedes dos eran novios.

-Ummm... yo por que tengo que decirles mi vida personal eso díganle a Sakura por que no les dijo- como siempre el peligirs contestaba indiferentemente- naruto ya llévate a sasuke y espero que mañana lleguen temprano- a naruto no le quedo de otra que llevarse a su amigo semi inconsciente en esos momentos.

-Te tardaste mucho kakashi- el peligris le sonrío- y que se te olvido- Sakura no era tan tonta.

-Ummm...…- "_maldición se me olvido traer algo"- _es que no encontré lo que andaba buscando- como siempre tenia un as en la manga.

-Mentiroso- Sakura se le acerco- eran ellos verdad- Sakura se dio cuenta que los tres estaban en la recamara- me imagino como habrán reaccionado y lo que me espera mañana- conocía aquellos dos ya los esta imaginando naruto gritándole y preguntándole, mientras sasuke se le quedaba mirando- la única que falta es que aparezca ino.

-No creo- el ya se había encargado de aquella chica- en que nos quedamos- Sakura se empezó a reír.

-Pues no se tal vez en que me ibas a dar mi regalo- le sonrío pícaramente- o tal vez pasemos primero por el postre- Sakura se fue acercando a el para besarlo.

-Ummm...… puede esperar el regalo- le fascinaba que Sakura fuera atrevida, los dos se fueron a la recamara para estar cómodos.

-Tsunade que ase aquí- la rubia por fin había llegado a su casa para descansar pero se sorprendió ver a la hokague- que desea

-Hola ino- la rubio la saludo- venia a verte y claro a clararte aquella duda que tienes sobre Sakura- ino se le quedo viendo.

-Tsunade usted sabe con quien anda Sakura- no podía creer que la hokague sabia aquel secreto _"por que no se me ocurrió preguntarle a ella así me hubiera ahorrado tiempo y esfuerzo_"-

-Si lo se de hecho el me pidió que te lo dijera- "_maldito kakashi pero me la vas a pagar por hacerme venir como tu mensajera"_

-Entonces quien es- la chica estaba ansiosa por escuchar quien era el afortunado-

-Pues su novio es- la rubia se quedo callada, disfruto ver la cara de ino y claro que disfrutaría mas verla desmayada- kakashi hatake.

-Queeeeeeeeee- ino grito como loca, haciendo que varios vecinos se despertaran para ver que era lo qué sucedía pero como conocían aquella rubia no le dieron mucha importancia- no puede ser Sakura con kakashi- de inmediato saco su lista- haber- empezó a revisar y se dio cuenta que no había puesto el nombre de aquel jounin "_pero que idiota fui como no lo puse"_ para ella aquel jounin no era sospechoso _"maldita frentuda eres una suertudota"- _vaya jamás pensé en el.

-Bueno pues me voy ino- la rubia tenia algo de tiempo libre el cual no podía desaprovechar el momento para ir por algo de sake- a también me pidió que no fueras a buscar a Sakura por que estaría ocupada con el- después de aquella información la hokague se fue.

Ino se quedo paralizada así que su amiga no perdía el tiempo con aquel peligris, pues como no si aquel jounin era un pervertido de primera, ino se imagino que seria un buen maestro en esa área- bueno ahora si puedo descansar- ya estaba más relajada, decidió que era hora de descansar...

-Oye amor-Sakura se había acordado que le faltaba algo- y cual es mi regalo- puso carita de borrego- se te olvido de seguro y me lo entregaras mañana- sabia que aquel hombre era un tacaño de primera y lo pero de todo que se asía el olvidadizo- que es eso- se sorprendió al ver una pequeña cajita- amor es hermosos- adentro de la caja había un pequeño dije rosa.

--Espero que te guste- el peligris le sonrío- mira ve en la parte de atrás- la pelirosa lo obedeció.

Amor- se quedo sin palabras- es hermosos esto- no podía creerlo que toda vía aquel jounin se había tomado la molestia de mandar a grabar el dije en forma de flor de cerezo- te amo- Sakura lo abrazo- jamás pensé que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos- Sakura sabia que tenia mal carácter y también sabia que aquel jounin era un flojo e indiferente así que jamás pensó que esa relación tuviera futuro.

-Sakura yo siempre estaré a tu lado siempre- el peligris la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- jamás te dejare ir por que tu me has dado felicidad a mi vida- el jounin había aprendido una nueva etapa de su vida así que no la dejaría ir así de fácil no importaba lo que sucediera el la amaba.

Sakura estaba totalmente contenta por fin ella encontraba a la persona indicada, y el había encontrado felicidad en su vida, lo único que faltaba era que tal vez sentara cabeza el peligris pero tal vez eso pasaría dentro de unos meses, por que al parecer Sakura pudiera estar embarazada o lo estaría en pocos días- te amo kakashi hatake- después de haber dicho su nombre se quedo totalmente dormida.

-Yo igual Sakura haruno te amo- la acerco a su cuerpo para sentir aquel calor que trasmitía su flor de cerezo, de igual manera kakashi se acurruco entre sus brazos para quedarse dormido.

Fin

---------------------------------------------

Espero que haya sido de su gusto y ya saben espero sus comentarios de todo tipo


End file.
